need4speedfandomcom-20200213-history
Lotus Elise
The Lotus Elise 111R is a mid-engined roadster manufactured by Lotus between 2004 and 2011. The 111R is powered by a fuel-injected 1.8L Toyota engine codenamed '2ZZ-GE' producing 189bhp. The powerplant is also utilised by the Lotus Exige. For model year 2011, the Elise received a facelift. 'Need for Speed Most Wanted' The Lotus Elise is unlocked upon defeating the eighth Blacklist racer Jewels. It can be bought for $48,000 in any car lot within the perimeter of Rockport. Since the Elise is a light car, it possesses a very responsive handling, which is arguably the best seen by any car in Most Wanted. The acceleration of the Elise is up to par with any vehicle within its range. Its top speed can be easily beaten by bigger cars such as the Aston Martin DB9. The Elise is a very competitive car in every race type. It is particularly useful in tight tracks but should not be used in pursuits as its mass is insufficient for ramming police vehicles. 'Need for Speed Carbon' The Lotus Elise appears as a tier 2 exotic in Need for Speed Carbon. With a price tag of $50,000, it is the cheapest tier 2 exotic in the game. Its unlock is dependent on the starter vehicle of the player; *'Exotic Career': Take over Take over Ocean View in Fortuna. *'Muscle Career': Take over Hills Borough in Fortuna. *'Tuner Career': Take over South Fortuna. The Elise is seen with a sharp handling again, which is comparable to that of tier 2 tuners. Other performance statistics such as acceleration and top speed are very similar to its Most Wanted rendition. In pursuits, the Elise has a low durability. If the player chosed an exotic as starter car, Blocker Neville will swap his Alfa Romeo Brera with a Lotus Elise with the same livery. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Lotus Elise in Need for Speed: ProStreet is unlocked upon dominating the Super Promotion Showdown: Chicago race day. The Elise costs $46,000 in the car lot. It has a direct steering and a decent acceleration. Thus it's strongly recommended for any circuit race event with technical corners and vertices. The Elise performs in other race types such as in Drift well too. Once the player car has upgraded their car with high level performance parts, the Elise is capable of drag times lower than eight seconds. 'Need for Speed Undercover' The Lotus Elise appears in Need for Speed Undercover as a tier 4 vehicle. It can be purchased for $42,500. The Elise's handling remains unaltered in Need for Speed: Undercover. Its acceleration is somewhat too weak if compared to the Nissan Silvia (S15). The top speed (176 mph/283 kmh) of the Elise is one of the worst within its class. 'Shift Series' The Lotus Elise appears in Need for Speed Shift as a tier 2 vehicle with a price tag of $60,000. It is unlocked upon accumulating 30 stars and capable of a Works upgrade. The Lotus Elise apppears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road vehicle with a performance index rating of D 460 and handling rating of 3,24. Players can purchase it for $35,000. With a low weight and a decent amount of power, the Lotus Elise is one of the best choices for any race course in both Shift instalments. It has a stellar steering, which makes high-speed cornering without any difficulties possible. It is especially recommended for players who need a quick sports car that is easy to control. Top speed-wise, it may not be up to par with stronger cars though. 'Need for Speed: World' The Lotus Elise appears in Need for Speed: World as a tier 2 vehicle. It was already included in the Asian Beta. The Elise is purchaseable for $400,000 and is unlocked upon the player reaching driver level 25. Players can also buy it for 2,100 SB, which is an unrestricted price option. Renting is possible for 150 SB. The Elise is one of the best handling tier 2 cars. Its biggest weak point is acceleration. The strength of its nitrous boost though is somewhat better than most mid-range tier 2 cars. With a top speed of 154 mph (248 kmh), it performs moderately on straight roads. Despite its average stock performance, the Elise can be made to a competitive tier 2 car if the player installs pro series performance parts or better. It is best used in race tracks with a lot of corners to keep up with stronger cars in corners. The Elise performs poorly in Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun as it is vulnerable to rammings. The Trisor is a one-day rental of the Elise. It has performance upgrades applied and is customised with a body kit and rims. Its paint job consists of a yellow stripe and a green paint. Trivia *Need for Speed: ProStreet and Undercover are the only games in the series to feature the Lotus Elise with a stripe vinyl in stock form. Gallery MostWanted_LotusElise.jpeg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted Bonus elise.png|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Black Edition Bonus) Carbon_LotusElise.jpeg|Lotus Elise in Need for Speed: Carbon ProStreet_LotusElise.jpeg|Lotus Elise in Need for Speed: ProStreet Undercover_LotusElise.jpeg|Lotus Elise in Need for Speed: Undercover LotusEliseStandardWorld.jpeg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) LotusEliseTrisorWorld.jpeg|Need for Speed: World (Trisor) Nfsshiftlotuselisemain.jpeg|Need for Speed: Shift Lotus Elise 111R 1.jpeg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified)